


your love is my turning page

by themilktea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, kind of, obviously not all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: Jinhwan's whine was muffled by Hanbin’s chest. “I’ve been waiting to give you the tightest hug ever all night long.”“Then why don’t you?”Jinhwan loosened his hold on Hanbin a bit, so that he could look at Hanbin’s face. “Well, I’m afraid I’d be too obvious. I probably won’t let you go at all.”or it's the night of their first of many grand winnings, Hanbin and Jinhwan finally have the time to be alone with each other. And apparently they're feeling too much.





	your love is my turning page

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely a work of fiction. I own absolutely nothing except for the plot. The canon compliant is just at some part where I saw through photos obviously because I didn't actually work with them to know everything that's happening. This fic is also a complete word vomit because apparently I'm having too much feels for binhwan, idea is popping in my head and I write it before it fade away. And this is un-beta-ed so advance apology for any mistake in it! Enjoy!
> 
> Title is taken from Sleeping At Last's Turning Page.

“Songwriter of The Year goes to— iKON’s B.I.”

 

The roar from the crowds sounded unreal. It took Jinhwan two seconds to process the fact that Hanbin just won the Songwriter of The Year award. He stood up along with the rest of iKON members and looked at Hanbin. He wanted to run to Hanbin, gave him the hug he deserved but the said boy was sliding off his seat out of shock. Luckily, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were fast enough to catch him from completely fell on the floor.

 

“Silly,” Jinhwan let out a small chuckle, hand still clapped over Hanbin’s winning. He watched Hanbin did the silly dance for the camera, the silly dance that he recently obsessed over. Bobby was copying him, always the one who encouraged Hanbin. The rest of iKON were still clapping for their leader.

 

“Oh my God, Hanbin hyung,” Donghyuk laughed out loud while nudging Jinhwan’s side. The latter just smiled fondly at the sight of Hanbin walking towards the main stage, to claim his trophy. Hanbin could look silly all he wanted to and Jinhwan would look at it in the fondest way that anyone could never.

 

His inside warm to see how happy the leader is despite being shocked over his winning. He loved to see Hanbin happy and being a carefree young soul as he should be. He sacrificed most of his youth working for this team, for seven people’s dream to become a successful group. Hanbin deserved this more than anyone else. This is his winning.

 

So when they saw Hanbin gave sign for them to come on the stage with him, Jinhwan widened his eyes. He looked at the other members and he knew everyone hesitated too. Jinhwan took one step forward, still uncertain if they should get on the stage with their leader. He looked towards the stage again and saw Hanbin looked towards them before he went to the announcer and took his trophy. Jinhwan immediately walked towards the stage, followed closely by the excited Donghyuk and the rest of iKON members.

 

“Uh—“ Hanbin said into the microphone before clearing his throat. He took one last glance towards his members, who’s running towards him. Donghyuk reached him first, hugging him tightly from behind. Jinhwan smiled at the sight. He was so close to hug Hanbin from the side but he quickly got a grip of himself, telling that they will get time for it later. He hold onto his chest and stood proudly beside Hanbin.

 

Jinhwan knew the proud smile was obviously plastered on his face. When Hanbin introduce himself as ‘Songwriter of The Year, B.I’, the smile just kept being wider along with Bobby’s and Yunhyeong’s cheer for Hanbin. Proud is an understatement. He remembered the time he found Hanbin sleeping in the studio, the time Hanbin could barely walk because he was restless, the time where Hanbin personally asked him to take over the leader role because he was simply tired of everything. He could name all the hardship he witnessed Hanbin had gone through. He wished he could do more for the younger. He’d fight the world for Hanbin if the latter asked him to.

 

Jinhwan kept looking at Hanbin while the latter was giving out his winning speech. He knew he’d be embarrassed on the next day if he looked at the fantaken pictures. It will be so embarrassing to know that he’d been caught, looking at Hanbin ever so fondly, with love in his eyes and soft smile on his lips. He’s going to have one hell of a day receiving tease from the members. Things he’d go through for Hanbin.

 

Watching Hanbin being so carefree, enjoying the moment without worrying about anyone and anything else is probably one of the things that Jinhwan loves to see. When they went back to their seat and watched other artists’ performance, Hanbin really enjoyed most of it. When Bolbbalgan4 was performing, Hanbin was in his own world, dancing to the song they performed. Chanwoo asked him to stop multiple times, Yunhyeong wished he didn’t know a Kim Hanbin and Jinhwan—well Jinhwan just laughed it off when Yunhyeong whined about how embarrassing Hanbin had been. If it wasn’t because of the overwhelming soft feelings he had for Hanbin, Jinhwan would have told Yunhyeong he’d been so embarrassing multiple times too.

 

The event went on and it’s about time they announced the winner for Song of The Year award. They knew people all around the world said iKON deserved to win this. Their comeback single, Love Scenario was a huge hit not only in South Korea, but also all over Asia and the rest of the world. From children to elders, they knew the lyrics for their comeback hit. It stayed on top for chart for multiple weeks. It was unbelievable for them at first, they were so nervous when Love Scenario was about to be released so when they saw how successful it became, they welcomed it with joy and promised their fans to work harder.

 

Just as Hanbin won the well-deserved Songwriter of The Year award for writing Love Scenario, iKON won the Song of The Year award, also for Love Scenario.

 

Jinhwan took a deep breath right after their name was announced as the winner. Yunhyeong already started crying, he saw Donghyuk was about to tear up. He couldn’t help but looked for Hanbin. The leader could barely stood on his own. He had to hold onto Bobby for support. Well, better than sliding off the seat. Bobby hugged Hanbin tightly which the latter returned it just the same. The leader was crying, his nose started to get red and Bobby laughed before turning to Donghyuk and told the younger that their leader was crying. Jinhwan wished he was Bobby, to hold and to calm Hanbin down when he needed to.

 

A lot of things happened in one night. They brought home three awards, including Hanbin’s, they performed a performance that could be one of the best they had done, winning their first ever daesang after three years of debuting and everything felt so surreal. Staffs were congratulating them on backstage, everyone’s phone received multiple congratulating texts from family, friends and people who work with them. It all felt surreal but it’s reality that would sink in soon.

 

Jinhwan felt tired so when he got into the backseat of their van, he immediately put his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. He couldn’t care less about any other people. If they wanted to talk to him, they could do it tomorrow. But not when came a familiar smell that settled beside him when another person hop onto the van.

 

“Hanbin?” he said once he opened his eyes to see if he’s right about who just entered the van. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Going home?” Hanbin replied while flashing Jinhwan his toothy smile. “We live in the same building, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I know but—“

 

“I ask Donghyuk to switch with me,” Hanbin cut immediately, knowing what Jinhwan was going to say. “I’d ask Yunhyeong hyung to switch with you but he said you’re already in here and Chanwoo keep praying that he won’t be stuck with the two of us for the ride home so—“ he shrugged and chuckled remembering how Chanwoo was against Jinhwan switched place with Yunhyeong for their ride to home.

 

Jinhwan chuckled too, probably imagining the same thing. “You should have known not to ask it in front of Chanwoo.”

 

“Well, I’m desperate.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You,” Hanbin said before fiddling with his fingers. “It was so chaotic at the backstage and the next thing I know, you’re not on my sight anymore.”

 

“Then why don’t you just—come after me maybe?” Jinhwan looked at Hanbin, trying to search his eyes among the limited source of light.

 

“I am now—“ Hanbin sighed. “Look hyung I’m sorry, I know tonight we’re—“ Hanbin got cut off when Junhoe and Bobby hopped onto the van and saw the two of them already settled at the back seat. Bobby just raised his eyebrows at them and settled on his seat. Junhoe immediately put his earphone on and blasting whatever song he likes in his phone.

 

“Later, Hanbin. Later,” Jinhwan patted Hanbin’s knee and closed his eyes again. It was a quiet ride to their apartment building. Everyone was probably still in shock after the eventful night, he knew that. Jinhwan opened his eyes when he felt a weight on left shoulder. He didn’t have to look to know what it was. He smiled softly before looking down to a peacefully sleeping Hanbin. His mouth was slightly opened and Jinhwan chuckled. He played with Hanbin’s hair and patted his cheek.

 

“My poor baby, sleep well,” he said before he rested his head on to of Hanbin’s.

 

 

********

 

 

Jinhwan walked into the living room before settling down on the couch. He looked around the shared apartment before bringing his knees closer to his body and rested his chin on it.

 

“You’re not sleeping yet, hyung?” Bobby asked as he walked towards Jinhwan with a bottle of water in his hand.

 

Jinhwan just shook his head. “Not yet,” he answered shortly.

 

Bobby looked over Jinhwan and the television that was still off, in confusion before something clicked in his head. He gave Jinhwan his toothy smile, flashing the bunny tooth that fans went head over heels at. “Oh, Hanbin?”

 

Jinhwan replied Bobby with a shy smile. Even after years, that name still gave him a butterfly feeling. “He asked me to wait okay.”

 

“I didn’t say anything, hyung.”

 

“You’ll probably just think of me as a clingy boyfriend,” Jinhwan shoot Bobby a dagger stare. He knew how delightful the younger would be everytime he teased him. Jinhwan’s misery is Bobby’s happiness.

 

Bobby barked a laugh. “Hyung, _both_ of you _are_ clingy boyfriends.” He put up his head in surrender when Jinhwan still shooting him a death stare. “Alright, alright. I don’t want to witness anything from the two of you, I’m heading to my room now,” Bobby laughed softly while walking towards his room but stopped when he heard someone is entering the passcode to their apartment. He laughed again because he knew who’s coming. “Remember, no funny business!”

 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “Ugh, asshole.”

 

“Whoa, hi to you too, hyung,” Hanbin looked at Jinhwan in amusement before settling down beside the elder on the couch. “I don’t realize wanting to see my favorite hyung after a busy day make me an asshole?”

 

“Not you, Hanbin ah. It’s Bobby,” Jinhwan snuggled closer towards Hanbin before planting a kiss on Hanbin’s shoulder.

 

Hanbin smiled fondly at the man beside him. “What did he do this time, hyung?” he chuckled, already knowing it was probably due to Bobby’s never ending teasing towards his boyfriend.

 

“You’re not here to talk about Bobby don’t you?” Jinhwan rested his chin on Hanbin’s shoulder and narrowing his eyes on his boyfriend.

 

“Of course not. Why would I—“

 

“I miss you,” Jinhwan said immediately as if the world won’t spare any second for him to say it to Hanbin. “It is a wonder how I see you every day yet I still miss you. I saw you today, I’m with you on the stage today yet I feel like we’re distant and I miss you. A lot,” he said before tightened his hold on Hanbin’s arm. “I miss you,” he said again.

 

Hanbin’s face soften at Jinhwan’s sudden confession. As the oldest in the group, Jinhwan always tried to express tough and cold image towards the public. Hanbin knew Jinhwan was so selfless and he sacrificed a lot for everyone in this group. Jinhwan always put everyone else before his own. Hanbin barely remembered when is the last time Jinhwan prioritize himself in any situation was. So when the elder let it out open for Hanbin to see and let himself become fragile in front of him, he was grateful because Jinhwan trusted him enough with this side of him.

 

Jinhwan had always been there for him when things were so hard for Hanbin. Jinhwan might not know this but he had always been an emotional pillar to Hanbin. Jinhwan never pushed him to tell him everything, he respected Hanbin enough to not to force anything out of him and Hanbin was more than grateful for that.

 

“Hyung—“ Hanbin tried to loosen Jinhwan’s hold on his arm before he stood up. He chuckled when Jinhwan looked up to him in confusion. Hanbin felt a pang of guilt when he saw hurt flashed over Jinhwan’s eyes. He smiled softly before opening his arms towards Jinhwan. “Hyung, come here.”

 

Jinhwan didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately launched himself towards Hanbin’s arms and hugged his torso tightly. He buried his face on Hanbin’s chest. “I miss you,” he said again.

 

Hanbin caressed Jinhwan’s soft hair before planting a kiss on top on his boyfriend’s head. “I miss you too, Jinhwan hyung. I’m sorry it took me this long.”

 

Jinhwan's whine was muffled by Hanbin’s chest. “I’ve been waiting to give you the tightest hug ever all night long.”

 

“Then why don’t you?”

 

Jinhwan loosened his hold on Hanbin a bit, so that he could look at Hanbin’s face. “Well, I’m afraid I’d be too obvious. I probably won’t let you go at all.”

 

“Hyung, you _are_ obvious,” Hanbin laughed and looked at Jinhwan fondly. “Yunhyeong hyung show me some pictures he found on the internet. It’s like love was pouring out of your eyes when you look at me.”

 

“Hanbin—“

 

“I quote that from Yunhyeong hyung.”

 

“We really do have the worst members ever, aren’t we?”

 

Hanbin laughed out loud but lowered the volume when Jinhwan slapped on his arm. “I won’t say they’re the worst. Well, if it’s not for Yunhyeong hyung, I’d thought you don’t care about me at all,” he shrugged before planting a kiss on Jinhwan’s forehead. “I’ve been waiting for you to hug me, you know. Especially when I won.”

 

“But, Donghyuk—“

 

“I appreciate Donghyuk, I really do. So sweet of him to run towards me, hug me from behind and all. I love him trust me but hyung—“ he chuckled, “—I want my boyfriend to give me something that I can brag on stage too. I mean what could be a greater win than winning an award solely for my talent then having my boyfriend proudly hugging me on stage for the world to see?”

 

This time it was Jinhwan’s turn to laugh. “There, there don’t start be cocky, Kim Hanbin. Stay humble remember?”

 

Hanbin nodded, still letting out a hearty laugh. “I know. So, back to my question, why don’t you just hug me?”

 

Jinhwan completely let himself free from Hanbin’s embrace. He took one of Hanbin’s hand and playfully fiddling with it. “Well, the members take their turn to celebrate you, wanting to congratulate you. Even when we won the daesang, the members want to celebrate it with you. It’s really heartwarming to see them surrounding you, showered you with love that you deserve, baby.”

 

Hanbin playfully rolled his eyes. “Hyung, the love of my life, for once please stop being so selfless for everyone’s sake?”

 

“Hanbinnie, you know that I can’t.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” he pouted when Jinhwan slapped his arm again. “Hyung, please know that you can put yourself before anyone else when it comes to me. I won, we won and you want to hug me when everyone else is doing it too? Go ahead, tell them to back off. Hug me hyung, hell, you can even kiss me if you want to. Let them know. I don’t care if Chanwoo is going to complain all night long or Yunhyeong hyung is going to take 80 pictures of it from different angles and post it in our group chat, just—“ he sighed “—please hyung, prioritize yourself for once. I won’t ask much, whatever you want to do, I respect it. I will. But if it’s about me, just—it’s okay when you want to have a go first. I want to be there for you, on our best and worst moments.”

 

Jinhwan’s face felt hot. He knew his eyes were brimming with tears. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Hanbin in his life, let alone being his boyfriend. “Hanbin—“ his voice croaked and tears finally fall on his face.

 

“Geez, hyung—“ Hanbin chuckled while wiping the tears off Jinhwan’s face. “You hold yourself from crying on stage when we won the daesang but here you are being the crybaby. Hey, who are you and what have you done to my beloved Jinhwan?”

 

“Hanbiiiiiiiin—“ Jinhwan whined.

 

Hanbin just laughed before developing Jinhwan into his embrace once again. “Congratulations, hyung. Just so you know, you deserve this winning. All of you. And you hyung, you did such a great job for yourself, for this team. Thank you for being here for us, for me. I couldn’t ask for a better person to be beside me at my best and my worst.”

 

“Hanbin stop making me cry challenge: failed,” Jinhwan laughed and he got teary again. “Hanbin ah, just so you know you deserve you winning tonight. More than anyone else. You work hard, and it paid off. I’m glad we made it to the top. I’m so proud of you baby. I couldn’t even find any word to express how proud I am of you.”

 

“You just did.”

 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. “Give it to you to ruin romantic moment.”

 

“Oh we’re in romantic moment?”

 

“Hanbin—I swear—“

 

Hanbin laughed delightfully when Jinhwan glared at him. One of the many things he loved about Jinhwan. His boyfriend might be small in term of height but a whole chaos if his temper got into his head. It’s cute to see his small beloved hyung raging with madness. “Hyung, stop being cute. I might do some funny business that Bobby doesn’t want us to do.”

 

“When did we ever listen to Bobby?”

 

“Never but—“ Hanbin hold Jinhwan’s face in his hand. “Can we just cuddle tonight? I really miss being cuddled by you. I don’t even know why we’re still living on different floor when we can just swap you with Yunhyeong, or maybe I can swap with Junhoe, or maybe—“

 

“Hanbin, baby—“ Jinhwan smiled while rubbing Hanbin’s arms when the latter is about to babble. “You wouldn’t want to hear Chanwoo complaining about us every single day and you think Yunhyeong can stand the mess that is Junhoe? Plus, isn’t it good that we can be separated from each other so that we could have time to miss each other?”

 

“Just few minutes ago you’re complaining about missing me when you see me every day.”

 

“I’m starting to think you don’t deserve any cuddle.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Jinhwan felt like the time has stopped. Hanbin had said the three words to him multiple time. But not often enough because Hanbin won’t blurt something important like that easily. So everytime Hanbin said it to him he felt like it’s the first time the younger ever said it to him.

 

“I love you, I really do. I love all of you. I love you at your best and your worst. I love all your flaw. I don’t know how else should I express it, but I love you, Jinhwan hyung. A lot,” Hanbin said while looking straight into Jinhwan’s eyes.

 

“Hanbin—“ Jinhwan cleared his throat. “What’s with the sudden confession?”

 

Hanbin kissed Jinhwan’s forehead before looking at the elder again. “I just feel like I need to say something. When I saw you giving your speech tonight, I feel so proud of you, hyung. You stand there and expressing your gratitude to all those people, I feel so proud to love you and even have you to return my feeling and damn—I even have the privilege to call you my boyfriend. Not just as my group member. I remember how hard you work all these years, yet you still put everyone else before you. You take care of everyone sometimes you even forget to take care of yourself. But tonight, to see you standing there, smiling proudly after all the hardship all these years, I’m so proud to know you in this lifetime, and to love you. I wish I could tell them whole world. How lucky I am to love someone as amazing as you. I love you so much.”

 

“Hanbin—“

 

“Hm?”

 

Jinhwan cupped Hanbin’s face and caressed his cheeks. “I love you too. I’ll always love you no matter what. I’m proud of you, I’m happy for you and I really, really love you more than anyone could ever imagine. All this life, I want to be by your side, always and forever. I want you to know that no matter how hard things can get, you have me, okay?” He planted a soft peck on Hanbin’s lips before smiling against it.

 

Hanbin smile widely before kissing Jinhwan on his lips. After a few moment he finally broke it off and smile against the elder’s lips. “Hyung—your room?”

 

 

********

 

 

Jinhwan woke up to the sound of laughter from outside of his room. Compared to Hanbin, Jinhwan is more of a light sleeper so he’s not surprise to see Hanbin was still sound asleep despite the noise. He moved a bit, wanting to check the source of the noise. He knew the apartment could be a little loud compared to the upper floor one, with him sharing it with Bobby, Junhoe and Donghyuk but the noise this time was a little too much for his liking.

 

“Hyung—“ Hanbin mumbled, eyes still closed. He tightened his hold around Jinhwan’s waist.

 

“Hanbin—baby—“ he stroked Hanbin’s soft hair and the younger snuggled closer towards Jinhwan’s side. “I just—want to check what makes them so loud. They’re literally disturbing us.”

 

Hanbin loosen his hold around Jinhwan’s waist. He then rubbed his face, eyes were blinking quickly to adjust to the light. “Do you really want to know what they’re noisy about?”

 

“We can have our breakfast too. I think Yunhyeong is here,” Jinhwan replied softly. “Let’s go?” he asked the younger before he jumped off his bed and offer one of his hand for Hanbin to hold.

 

“Right, breakfast,” Hanbin took Jinhwan’s hand and the latter immediately intertwined their fingers together. Hanbin smiled in content because he knew that was one of Jinhwan’s most favorite thing to do. He dragged himself to follow Jinhwan closely from behind.

 

“Hello lovebirds,” Bobby greeted them with a bright smile, too bright to Jinhwan’s liking. They were in the apartment’s dining room.

 

Hanbin chuckled because he could sense the regret that was felt by his boyfriend for dragging themselves out of the bed. “Hanbin, I think this is a wrong idea.”

 

“I told you so, hyung,” Hanbin said while rubbing his eyes using his free hands. He looked at the rest of the iKON, who crowded themselves around Chanwoo and Bobby, who busied themselves with a laptop. “What are you on about?”

 

“Wanna know?” Donghyuk asked cheekily and Jinhwan didn’t have a single good feeling about it.

 

“Hanbin, let’s just—“

 

He got cut off by Hanbin took the lead and dragged him along towards the dining table. “You guys are so loud, you literally wake my boyfriend up. So I wanna know what this is about.”

 

“Hanbinnie, you’re gonna like this,” Bobby said confidently while grinning. He clicked on a few tab on his laptop. “You see, we’re looking at our fantaken pictures from last night. Yunhyeong hyung was crying hard you could literally see the tears dripping on his face, Donghyuk is no different—“ he clicked more. “And oh, they got video of you dancing to Bolbbalgan4 too. It’s so hilarious man, no wonder Yunhyeong is ashamed and—this is the best one—“ Bobby clicked on another tab and there’s a photo of Jinhwan during Hanbin’s speech for Songwriter of The Year award.

 

“Kim Jiwon—“ Jinhwan growled behind Hanbin’s slender body.

 

“It’s from your fans!” Bobby said as if he didn’t have any intention to tease the hell out of Jinhwan.

 

Meanwhile Hanbin—he smiled fondly at what’s on the screen. Specifically, it’s a photo of Jinhwan looking at him when he’s giving the winning speech for the award he won. In the photo, Jinhwan smiled so wide, his entire face just screamed proud and tears was brimming in his eyes. In the photo, Jinhwan looked at Hanbin as if he’s the only thing that matter in this world.

 

“I told you, you are obvious,” Hanbin said and he received a playful slap on his back.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“The look in that picture said otherwise.”

 

“Hanbin hyung, we actually find more. Here’s—“

 

“Jung Chanwoo, I swear—“ Jinhwan shoot Chanwoo a death glare which made Chanwoo stop whatever he wanted to say to Hanbin.

 

“Okay, if it makes you feel better, here’s Hanbin hyung looking at you when you’re giving speech for our bonsang winning,” Chanwoo clicked on a tab and there’s a photo of Hanbin looking intently at Jinhwan while the elder giving out the winning speech.

 

“You love me that much, huh?” Jinhwan blurted out.

 

Hanbin smiled widely. “Yes I am. If it’s not because we’re in public, I’d kiss you right there and then,” he turned to Jinhwan and send a wink to his direction.

 

“And we have to look at you guys being grossly in love because—?” Junhoe said, deadpanned at the lovebird’s public display of affection. The rest of the members laughed at Junhoe’s antic while Chanwoo probably almost vomit for real when Jinhwan planted a peck on Hanbin’s lips.

 

Bobby and Donghyuk cheered loudly and Yunhyeong—well, they didn’t even know when did he grab his phone and took some pictures of the moment and immediately sending it to the group chat. The members kept on commenting about how they had to suffer with the never ending display of affection between Hanbin and Jinhwan.

 

“Please, whatever happened, we had to promise each other not to swap them with anyone and let them settle on sharing the same apartment,” was what Chanwoo said to make them all exploded with laughter.

 

Jinhwan knew this would happen but he didn’t mind it. Hanbin just laughed along with them, he’s happy, they’re happy and Jinhwan think, that’s the only thing that matters.


End file.
